


Imagine: Being Shay's sister and being in love with Hope

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Assassins vs. Templars, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: You are Shay's sister and in a relationship with Hope, before you and your brother join the Templars. A few years later, Hope finds and kidnaps you. Will you convince her to join the Templars so you can be together?





	Imagine: Being Shay's sister and being in love with Hope

“You don’t have to do this...“ Hope pleaded her the way she never pleaded anyone. She never pleaded but for Y/N, she was ready to do everything if it meant her staying. “You don’t understand, Hope.“ Y/N started, sadness lingering in her eyes as she leaned against the window frame, ready to jump after her brother Shay “What Achilles is doing is wrong. He made Shay destroy an entire city!“ She was trying not to yell, but the anger kept inside her made that impossible. “He didn’t know.” Hope reasoned, but Y/N didn’t listen “Shay blames himself for it all!“ she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hope, who took a step back, startled. They both knew nothing was going to be the same anymore “This is something he won’t forget until the day he dies! And you can ask Achilles if it was worth it!“ Y/N took a step back but never lowered the gun “And I advise you to let us go because I don’t want to do this.“ But Hope wasn’t ready to back down yet, because she pulled her own gun out of the holster and pointed it at her lover. The girl who she loved betrayed her. Betrayed the brotherhood. “I can’t let you do that, Y/N.“ she whispered. But before she could react, Y/N jumped out the window and a moment later, a thud sound was heard, as she landed onto the snowy ground. Hope ran over to the window, only to see her and Shay running down the path, which lead only to a cliff. 

She ran after them and witnessed Y/N being shot and wounded in her side. She left a trail of blood as she struggled to keep running. Hope followed the trail, her heart breaking little by little at the thought that she might lose the woman she loved. Y/N had collapsed just at the edge of the cliff and Shay was trying to pick her up. Hope stopped a few feet away and watched. Y/N looked up and for a moment their eyes met. Words weren’t needed, as their eyes said everything. “I’m sorry.” And then the siblings jumped from the cliff together, down into the depths of the icy sea. Hope’s emotions got the better of her. “No!” she screamed and ran to the edge of the cliff, hoping to even catch a glimpse of anything that meant she survived. But no. Nothing but ice, snow and foamy waves was in sight. 

_**5 years later** _

The first thing Y/N remembered when she opened her eyes was that she was ambushed by what proved to be too many assassins for her to take on in combat. She remembered someone knocking her out and now that she was awake after God knows how long, her E/C orbs slowly adjusted to the darkness and she motioned to move her arms, only to figure out she was tied up to a chair. The back of her head throbbed painfully and she groaned, adjusting on the chair as comfortably as she could. Only then did she realize there was another presence in the room. “You’re awake.” a female voice stated and Y/N heard heels clanking on the floor, the sound echoing in the otherwise quiet room. The trapped girl recognized the voice immediately. “Hope.” she said simply. “You and your brother betrayed us to run away and become lapdogs of the enemy?” Hope said coldly, making Y/N scoff “It’s better than being a lapdog to a killer of innocents.” 

Hope stayed quiet for a few moments, until she changed the subject “You betrayed me...” she finally said, grief and hurt in her voice, as she finally moved in front of Y/N and looked down at her, expecting her reply “You pointed a gun at me! After all I did for you! And you become a Templar! I loved you, Y/N!” she yelled, unsheathing her hidden blade and pressing it against the side of Y/N’s neck. “I didn’t mean to betray you.” Y/N spoke quietly, looking up at her, the blade to her skin not even making her flinch “My issues are with Achilles. I would never hurt you. Even after all this time, I still think about you every night. I searched for you and hoped to talk and reason with you. I still love you, even if you hate me. Even if you don’t believe me, it’s true and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The words had taken Hope aback, but she tried her best not to show it. “Do you really think things will be the same again after all this?” she asked in a low tone, voice on the brink of breaking. “That may be so. But it’s at least worth trying to fix things.” Y/N answered. “How do you imagine that would work?” The other girl asked, voice calmer now, hopeful almost and she sheathed the hidden blade again “We are on different sides. Even luck can’t save us if someone finds out.” That statement made Y/N scoff slightly “I’m a Cormac, Hope. And I make my own luck.” 

The two stayed in silence for a moment. “I missed you, too, Y/N. I can’t bring myself to hate you, no matter how much I try. I love you and I wish things were different.” Hope reached out to caress her ex-lover’s cheek and nostalgia ran over Y/N, making her lean into her hand “Things can still be different.” she spoke, locking eyes with the woman “Join the Templars, Hope.” she offered and that took Hope aback, shock written all over her face and she let go of Y/N “W-what...” she whispered, but was cut off “It’s not worth dying for Achilles, trust me. It’s not worth fighting me or my brother over his blind ambition. After what happened in Lisbon...the fact that he didn’t even care...” now Y/N was staring at her almost pleadingly “I thought one of the rules of the brotherhood was to keep your blade clean of the blood of innocents. Now all that blood is on Shay’s hands all because of Achilles. You would have done the same, even if you don’t believe me.” she reasoned, her eyes never leaving Hope’s. “How many times has he broken the rules? Compromised the brotherhood?” 

She let her think over the things she said and waited patiently for her answer. “If not for anything else...” Y/N pleaded again “Do it for me...I don’t want to lose you again...” Hope watched her intensely, trying to figure out if there is a hidden emotion behind her pleas, but she found nothing but sincere love. “It’s not that simple as you think.” Hope answered, crouching in front of Y/N. “I never said it was simple. But it’s worth a try, right?” Hope bit her lip and stood up again “I’m not sure.” It was going to take some time, but Y/N was keen on getting back her lost love. She didn’t want to let her go again now that she found her finally. “I love you, Hope. Kill me, but I’ll still love you.”


End file.
